The instant invention relates generally to the game of darts and more specifically it relates to an electronic throwing dart football game.
Darts or darting is played by two dartists or teams of from two to eight. Darts are scored on point of entry on the board face. Of the clock-face games, tournament darts is the most popular. Other games include round-the-clock, all-fires, baseball, high score, cricket, 51-in-5's, 14-stop, killer, Mulligan, 301, sudden death and shanghai.
The invention is a game which involves only two players, both competing against each other like a regular dart game, except it is electronic football played through the use of darts. The object of the game is to score touchdowns or points, with each player representing the quarterback of their team. The dart represents the football; when it strikes one of the pie shaped score pieces or the touchdown bulls-eye piece of the dart board it automatically registers on a contact located on the back of each pie shaped pliece or bulls-eye piece. This is transferred to the scoreboard which keeps the players aware of all the situations such as score, time and the yard line the ball is on. It is also transferred to yard indicating lamps on a football field playing board to indicate positions of the football.